Guidelines for Kidnapping
by calliecature
Summary: Wilbur kidnaps an overstressed and unwilling Violet for an emergency weekend vacation. Good thing Wilbur can take a hit. She's being slightly cranky.
1. Chapter 1

**Willet Fanfiction Project**

**Title**: Guidelines for Kidnapping

**Summary**: Wilbur kidnaps an overstressed and unwilling Violet for an emergency weekend vacation. Good thing Wilbur can take a hit. She's being slightly cranky.

**Author's Note**: My brain won't leave me alone. It's whining, "But this is a good one. Please, let us unleash it into fandom? I promise I'll remember all these important data on your desk right now."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney. Because if I do, I wouldn't portray "The Nutcracker" with Mickey and Minnie as the protagonists and Donald as the Mouse King wearing Mickey Mouse ears like they did. Nor do I own Pixar. Because I do, I would collaborate Brave with HTTYD to make an epic movie.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Get the Victim in Your Mode of Transportation**

_A cup full of water._

Violet, breathed in through her nose deeply and a controlled long breath came out of her lips. Inside her mind, she envisions herself balancing a cup of water filled to the brim.

_Control. Follow your breathing._

The water in the cup rippled and Violet's eyebrows furrowed in balancing the cup on a plate held delicately with both hands. The water tittered threateningly over the edge as Violet struggled to find balance.

_Breathe in. breathe out. _

Her head began to pound. Violet ignored it. Through the pain is calm, a part of you that is untouchable, the eye of the storm. She must find it.

_Smooth. Calm._

She let her mind-arms to relax and let the plate rest between the pads of her fingers and thumbs. The water in the cup refused to rest. It persistently ripples and wavers in beat with the pounding inside her head-

KRRIIING!

SNAP!

Violet's eyes flew open as she crashed back to reality. People were already leaving their desks, laughing and talking as she still sat there stunned. Her eyes strayed on her tightly clenched fist and groaned.

She struggled to check a couple of items with a broken pen in her colour-coded to-do list. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck without thinking. It had been aching for the past few weeks and the muscles underneath felt indurate. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and ignored the dull, aching pain.

_Thank heavens it's Friday, _she thought, _I can get plenty of work done tonight._ With that she left the room.

Teenagers mill around the hallways, the air energized with freedom and anticipation for whatever they have planned for those two days. Violet walks through them with a small smile in her lips to play her part. She's Violet Bolen, one of the straight-A students of Todayland High and a grateful adopted member of the Robinson Family. Due to their generosity, she's devoted to her studies, approachable but cannot be bothered with things outside school.

At least that's what she let them believe.

Her feet hit the steps outside the exit doors and blue-violet eyes began to scan the crowded area. Relief flooded her when she located Wilbur's car and began to stride towards it.

She was really looking forward for a nap. Ever since Wilbur began to frequently work odd jobs in his father's office, she gets a free ride going there because she had asked Cornelius for a steady income with an after-school work. He and his wife insist that she and Dash call them by their first names, understanding they could never replace their parents. It took a while for Violet to get over the stiff formalities.

A nap on the hour of travel was a respite to the load of studying, working and… other things.

When she got nearer, she barely noticed Wilbur talking to a pair of giggly girls. Violet was far too used to it. Wilbur is charming and super-friendly, girls who don't know him better think he's into them or likes to thinks so. Dash seems to have the same idea as hers. There wasn't a time they could walk down the hallway without being stopped by students who want to talk to Wilbur- especially, girls. Whenever that happens, Dash would look at her sharply and Violet would answer with a slight shake of her head or roll her eyes. He would then look away suspiciously relieved. Relieved of what? Violet mentally snorted. Please, she's not naïve and scatter-brained as those girls who trill at his winsome approach.

She rapped her knuckles on the window of the passenger seat to get his attention. Wilbur startled and pressed unlock. She barely heard the last words exchanged in his and the girls' conversation as she took off her headband and began to rub the areas behind her ears.

There was a time Wilbur would ride his car with a different girl every week, but that stopped when he got involved with what she and her brother do. She used to feel guilty about it. A part of her didn't want him to carry the burdens of a superhero. He didn't need to put himself in the frontline against henchmen and radioactive giant mutants. Wilbur's a non-super teenager- he should go out and enjoy being a teen.

Violet remembered the time she literally stood on his way to the training room and tried as best as she could to tell him what he was getting into. All the time she was talking, Wilbur had patiently listened to her with a placid demeanour. When she was done, a pair of hands clasps her on the shoulders. "Look, Violet," he said, "I may not have the entire grasp of what it's like to be a superhero." Then hazel brown eyes gripped her gaze. "But I know what it's like to be inside your force field while you and Dash risk your lives for everyone else." After that, he walked past a stunned Violet.

She can trust him to stay alive in battle. Violet had made sure of that in their trainings. He was combat-fluent in karate and rocket science weaponry, mainly invented by himself. Not to mention she and Dash value his technological support. But what made her trust in his capability as a superhero was his guts and persistence to win. True, he can be cocky, but he knew how to work in a team.

And so the League had been formed, she, Dash, Wilbur and following after is Forsythe- Luscious' pyrokinetic grandson. Both she and Wilbur is the eldest of the gang and of the same age -if one is not going to count technically the years the Parr siblings had been time-frozen. But since Violet has more experience in being a superhero than he, she became the unofficial leader of the group.

Wilbur activated the engine and the car began to levitate. "Hey, Violet. Remember the Cannonball Strategy? The one where you put up a forcefield and I-" he stopped when he turned to her and found her asleep in her seat.

His forehead wrinkled with concern. The fact that she falls asleep as soon as she's inside the car was becoming constant. He pressed her seat belt switch and check if there is anything else needed. His hand gave a twitch.

That dark blue curtain of hair of hers has glided over half of her face again. Why does her hair have to do that when she's not wearing that head band? It was becoming maddening to resist that nagging impulse to sweep it behind her ear. Would her hair feel as silky as it looks? It was worse when she was just within an arm's reach. But no, the school have eyes. Besides, what would she say if she caught him?

He clutched the steering wheel and determinedly looked ahead. The car drove away. Unknown to Violet, they were not going to take the same route to Robinsons Industries. Wilbur gave her a sidelong glance. The fact that she's making this easier by instantly falling asleep really worries him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Subdue the Struggle**

Violet's eyes flew open and she just knew she overslept. They should have been in Cornelius' office by now.

She sat up in a start and peered outside the window. A gasp escaped from her lips when she saw not buildings of abstract chassis but the open night sky. Her eyes widened when she looked down from the car window and saw trees. Lots of trees- or tree tops to be exact.

She slowly looked beside her to Wilbur who is calmly driving. "Where are we, Wilbur?" she asked in an ominously quiet tone.

Wilbur continued driving with a smile on his face as though oblivious to the danger her voice had carried, "See for yourself."

Violet's hand flew to the car's GPS and took in their location. They were now 500 miles from Robinsons Industries northwest, 675 miles from home north-east-east and passing through a forest reserve. Her heart began to race.

"What on Krypton are you doing!?" she asked in a barely controlled voice, "We're late for work!"

"Don't worry about that, Dad gave you a 3-day leave."

Violet looked at him disbelievingly. "No he didn't, I would have known. Now turn this car around."

"Sorry, no can't do."

Her eyes widened. She got a tight schedule for the many things to be done and in so little time and now this? She took a deep breath.

"Wilbur, this better be a joke because you may not need the extra cash at work but I do-"

"I told you, you have a leave, you'll still get paid."

"-Jack-jack still needs his training in controlling his powers-"

"Dash is on it."

"-There is patrolling to be done-"

"He and Forsythe would be taking care of it."

"-We got school-"

"We don't have any reports to be done and I know you study all your lessons before you go home, Countess Control Freak. Besides, this is just for two days."

Violet's jaw dropped. Is he serious? "This? What this? What is what in two days?!" she was ranting, but she didn't care. She just found out the driver is crazy.

Wilbur looked at her bewildered eyes with mild surprise before taking out his phone and took a picture of her face. Violet sputtered. "What was that for?"

"The family wanted a picture of your face when you got your surprise," he shrugged, tucking in his phone. He looked back to where he's driving and with all the casualness of the world said, "I'm kidnapping you for an emergency weekend vacation."

The car suddenly swerves as a war cry can be heard in the night followed by a scream of surprise. The flying contraption buffeted side to side and almost crashing to the trees as Wilbur and Violet tried to do two things at the same time. One is trying to control the car while blocking the hand that was trying to throttle him. The other one is trying to turn the car around while attempting homicide.

Wilbur jammed the auto-pilot button with his elbow and with a mighty heave he pushes Violet back to her seat. Since his arms are in a death lock with hers, he pinned his weight on her to stop her from struggling.

"Wilbur! You-"

"Don't believe me? Then call home." He managed to press her seat belt switch with his knee then pushed himself back to his seat.

Violet dialled for Robinsons residence in the car's communicator. A holographic screen appeared in the dashboard with the words "connecting" blinking at them. _C'mon, c'mon_, she thought.

Wilbur muttered something about "crazy-strong amazons" before switching off the auto pilot. There would be bruises appearing in his forearms tomorrow. He caught sight of his reflection at one of the blank screens.

"Geez, my hair!" Wilbur immediately grabbed a comb he always carry in his pocket and began to comb it back in place. Violet ignored his predicament. Sometimes Wilbur fusses over his hair more than a girl would with hers.

Suddenly the screen blinked to life and Franny's face can be seen. "Franny! You're son's kidnapping me-"

"Oh, hi Violet? Are you there yet?"

"-If I hadn't come back in 3 days, find my bod- huh?"

Before Franny could answer, an Eiffel tower hat blocked her adopted mother's face. "Hi Vi! Have you seen the outfits Franny and I picked for you?" Tallulah asked.

Carl's metallic face then popped into the screen, "Violet hi, are you alright in there? Sorry we didn't tell you before, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

Violet's eyes blinked numerous times. "You're all behind this?"

A sudden blur took over the screen and Dash's face appeared, "You in there, sis?" Violet's hands gripped the dashboard knucklewhite. "Dash, you traitorous, back-stabbing-"

"You're welcome. Jack-jack will be fine," with that he picked up their brother to be seen. Jack-jack waved his hand to her cheerily, "Hi, Vi!"

Violet couldn't help but smile at that. Dash put him down and casted Wilbur a lethal stare, "And you, I'm watching you, bub," he said. Before he can say anything, Franny gently shoved everyone away. Like all Robinsons dinner conversations, nothing gets continued with everyone talking at once.

"Violet, honey, I know you won't like this at first. But we all think you really need this, you barely have time for yourself," she said in a gentle tone. "And Wilbur," she levelled her son with a stern stare, "If anything happens to her…"

"Oh, c'mon Mom! Didn't I get enough threats already last night?"

"Last night?!" Violet asked incredulously.

Franny opened her mouth but then Uncle Gaston's grinning face took over the whole screen. "Hi, Wilbur! Now, I know you're a healthy, young man with healthy, young desir-" a manicured fist met his jaw. Both passengers of the car didn't notice. Violet reactively hit the disconnect button with a closed fist. But since Wilbur slapped the button first, her fist smashed the back of his hand.

"Ouch! What are you hitting me for?"

Violet folded her arms and gave him a look that could kill. He had to smile in the inside- she still looks beautiful even when she's mad. But telling her that would probably make her berserk again. Wilbur opted to continue driving.

She couldn't believe it. They finally have two weekends free of homework, tests even extra-curricular activities that can be devoted to improving their superhero league and Dash and Wilbur is playing along with the family. She had talked about this opportunity with them earlier before. Did their family know they are Todayland's protection against egoistical, crazy villains with too much firepower/money/both? No. Are the guys willing to strike the iron while it's hot? No. Bad things are coming their way if they are not going to step up their game. A lot can be done in two days! But are they-

A voice broke out from her stormy thoughts. "You know, everyone had noticed this but you. You're working yourself too hard."

She refused to tear her gaze from the window; she couldn't get herself to be angry to her adopted family so it's being dumped on Wilbur. She knew she was being unfair, but for a moment she didn't care. He had agreed to this.

"Why don't you put me in chains and handcuffs while you're at it?"

Wilbur grinned while driving his car. "Because we don't do that in 2040 anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you could have noticed in their relationship by now, yes, he does. Like I'm going to make this easy for him. Violet's no damsel in distress.

I'd like to know what you think because it helps in creating the story itself


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Get the Victim to the Hideout**

The rest of the drive became a silent one. Violet had been quiet when he landed the car in front of the lakehouse. She had been quiet when she got out of the car and stared at the grand house while Wilbur took their bags and went inside. She only gave a polite nod when she was introduced to QTB41-481 or "Cutie" for short, the house's housekeeper android. She had been silent throughout dinner that Cutie prepared.

Her face had been unreadable the whole time and Wilbur could almost hear the gears grinding inside her head. Wilbur remained unfazed. This is Violet after all- the girl whose powers demand for her focus and her control to be wielded effectively. What she had learned in using her powers, she also applied in life. She hates it when she's not the one in charge of her situation. If he understood her right, she's digesting what had happened before taking her next step. It was only when dinnertime had ended did Violet levelled Wilbur a severe look across the table and speaks.

"Explain."

Wilbur gave her a charismatic smile and Violet felt a shot of annoyance. He's not just a girl magnet; he's a trouble magnet as well. Wilbur must had been in trouble so many times before, he's probably used to people screaming for his blood.

He sat up straighter in his chair. "Sure thing, Violet. Where do you want to start?"

Violet sweeps back her hair before putting on her head band. "Where are we?"

Wilbur found himself staring at the act and quickly got up before she noticed it. He walked towards a large window. "That is an excellent question." He pulls back the curtains and the surface of the lake can be seen in the horizon where it meets the night sky. "We're in Grandpa and Granny's vacation lakehouse."

Violet felt herself gave a sharp intake of breathe. The view was beautiful. She got up and stood beside him to be able to look better. There is also a lake in Todayland but not like this. She was quiet for awhile as she admires the moon's reflection on the still water.

Wilbur gave a small smile of satisfaction at the look in her face. But then she sharply turned back to him, all businesslike again. "Next question. Since when have you and the others have been planning this?"

He laughed before leading her to a door. "What part of emergency do you don't understand?" Wilbur opened it and went outside the patio. He sat on one of the stone hedges, leaning comfortably on one of pillars. "We had a family meeting last night and you weren't there." Then he caught the look on her face. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Violet looked away ashamed. Family meetings are one of the things Cornelius tries to make time for when he could. She was the associate editor-in-chief of their school newspaper and she and the whole staff had stayed up late meeting deadlines. The heavy tasks have already been done and she could have delegate the remaining ones to Sally but she was so caught up, she wanted to see the whole work through.

Wilbur waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. Anyway, your absence was noted and the subject turned to you."

She sat on the other side of the stone hedge and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Me?"

"Several of us expressed their concerns regarding of what they observed of you of these last days. Tallulah said you were getting good of using make-up to hide the dark circles around your eyes, mom said you would just drink milk for breakfast because you were always in a hurry, the twins said that you fell asleep on your feet and it took a while to wake you up so they could convince you to ring their doorbell, Dash said sometimes he'd noticed your hands were shaking -"

Violet slaps a hand on her forehead. _I thought I hid that well_, she groaned inwardly. "I got the idea, get to the point."

"We all agreed you need a break."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm fine. You all didn't have to spring a surprise at me. I have plans too, you know." Then she gave him a severe, accusing look, "We had plans for the League." Her hand traced her communicator on her wrist.

He raised a brow with a knowing grin. "We all know you'd refuse. But mom's right. You have time for all the civilians of Todayland, your brothers, your work, and so on and so forth but you hardly have time for yourself."

She went quiet after that. Is that true? But she wasn't finish yet. "Last question. Why you?"

"What about me?"

"They can be wacky and weird, no offense and I love them, but I know they're conservative. I would have expected Franny or Grandma to accompany me, or even Dash and Jack-Jack."

Wilbur sat up straight and Violet got the feeling she's in for another of his impromptu presentations. He scooted closer in front of her and took out his phone. "Now that is another excellent question."

Their family's latest still hologram projected from the screen. He pointed at the image of her brothers. "It was going to be Dash and Jack-jack but Dash said if he would be the one, you'll put up a fight, there would be a power struggle and the car would crash somewhere. You and Dash would then need to be picked up beside the smoking rubble that used to be a car then you two wouldn't speak at each other for months. At least those were his words."

Violet rolled her eyes. He wasn't exaggerating. It had happened before.

Wilbur swiped a cross on Dash and Jack-jack's image and continued. "Then we decided to take Jack-jack some other time so that you won't have to take care of anyone. It is your vacation after all."

While he talked he began crossing each member in time with their respective names. "Mom and the frogs are going to play a gig in New York on Saturday, Tallulah is one of the designers of a fashion show in Paris tomorrow, Aunt Sally is a participant to a Steam Punk Convention and would be back on Sunday and Grandma and Grandpa are still gone for the 3-day Ballroom-Disco Contest."

"The others," he crossed out the rest of the family, "More or less would not be able to join you."

She stared at him with her arms folded. "So that left you?"

Wilbur nodded and leaned back against the stone pillar, "Much to my surprise, yes." He can still remember everyone slowly turning to look at him when they found out none of them could take Violet. Dash stood up when the realization dawned to all of them. "Hell, no," he growled.

Violet looked away with a thoughtful expression and Wilbur took the moment to regard her face in the moonlight. But then she gave him a look. "Yeah, this would be real vacation- stuck in here with you and your cocky mug."

He gave her a smirk that forebodes another round of caustic witticisms. "Don't worry, my cocky mug and I would make sure you'll have a restful vacation- like strapping you on your own bed."

Then his face turned serious. "Listen, if you can't do this for yourself, at least do this for them. W- They care about you."

She didn't answer immediately and Wilbur knew she was thinking up a good argument to spring. Then she made a face at him. "I hate it when you used the family card against me."

He laughed before looking up at the moon. "I hate it when you used it against _me_." A moment of silence passed and he looked back at her to see her head nodding, "And hey, pick a bedroom. You can't sleep here."

Violet sat up straight. "I was not," she said crossly. "Alright I was a little, but I was already thinking of doing that." She got up and went back inside.

Wilbur shook his head and went back to stargazing. She was more tired than she would admit. He nodded determinedly to no one. She's going to have the most restful emergency vacation ever. He'd make sure of that.

_And…_ his mind hanged the word suggestively.

A rush of flush went up in his face and he frantically shoved the thought away, quickly walking back inside the house.

* * *

**Author's note:** I noticed in Incredibles that Violet's more outspoken and opinionated in the end. I thought she'd be good in journalism. A critique would be nice to be able for you to enjoy reading this more because it helps in improving my writing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lay your objective**

**Author's Note: **I just realized my grammatical errors when I had read my fic again. I should have been using "adoptive" instead of "adopted" when referring to the Robinson family. Also, I am embarrassed by my abuse of the tenses of the English language. Plus, actual life demanded my brain back hence the long wait. My apologies, I'll fix the errors later. On with it, then

Check my added Willet Fanfic later **Third Party Opinion** inspired by this chapter.

* * *

The undead wakes up from its eternal slumber.

That is how Violet feels in a language of no words in the moment of coming out of sleep.

The girl blearily opens her eyes- eyes that feel tired, heavy. She frowns through them, confuse. The appendages of her body seem to refuse command as she sits up in a daze. Then sediments of last night came trickling back at her which she numbly responds. At long last, she stands up and accepts the fact that she is indeed a prisoner of good intentions.

Violet stares at the contents of her suitcase which seems to be in a terse agreement between her adoptive cousin and mother on what a girl her age should wear. True, they had packed the necessities- underwear and such. But the "outfits" as Tallulah had described ranges from gaudy which may have been from Tallulah herself to more down-to-earth pieces which may have been chosen by Franny.

She began to unpack her things inside the closet, wondering if she should use them or not. The thing with superhero costumes is it had changed drastically. Before, she and her family had to wear the costume underneath their clothes. Now, the costumes themselves (uniform, if you may) were crafted with nanotechnology to change to a variety of clothes of different lengths, texture and colour. Plus each of their costumes was especially made according to their powers. All of its features were courtesy of Cornelius Robinson himself. He had revived the Parr siblings after all so he knew better when there were news about unidentified super kids running around to save the day.

Violet loves it- especially that it has a temperature-adapting system. The clothes themselves adjust their temperature depending on air temperature, humidity and the body temperature making the wearer comfortable even in the hottest and coldest seasons.

But no matter how good the technology, it does have to be wash. With a sigh, she puts her costume from the closet where it hangs to the hamper, making a mental note to tell Cutie to have it wash as soon as possible and grabs a purple tank top and slim blue Capri pants.

As she made her way to the bathroom (which was thankfully connected to her bedroom), she happens to glance at the full-length mirror inside her room. She stops, considering herself, and then rolls her eyes at the imaginary audience. Knowing full well that no one will be barging in through her door, she turns around and checks her posterior the way her mother does when Helen Parr thought no one was looking.

_I'd never get her full, round hips,_ she thought, as one hand slides a little to feel the curve. Although she was now far from the "gangly physique" as she had used to describe herself, it was nowhere near to her mom's curvy form. On the bright side, her quick, lithe frame, toned from constant trainings, fits in Edna's designer dresses like a glove before… all of this happened.

Violet shook her thoughts away. No matter what she thinks, her brain always found a way to go way, way back.

* * *

Wilbur finds himself in the study room hiding, of all things, books on accounting and financial investments. One finger attempt to hook a book by its cover as Wilbur stands in tiptoe on one foot at the far edge of the shelf ladder, while his other hand grips the frame and his other leg dangling in the air for balance.

_Just… one… last…_ he thought with a grunt. With one last swipe, he misses by a centimetre and the book remains frustratingly in place. Wilbur blew out an air of impatience and crouching on the ladder; he jumps sideways, grabs the book in midair and did a quick turnaround before landing neatly on the floor with the bookshelf behind his back. A success smirk forms in his lips before every book on the top shelf came crashing on his head.

So much for the resounding Olympics applause in his mind.

Wilbur sits up, cursing. As silly as it sounds, this is part of making sure that Violet would get well-rested. There was a time he and her friend have noticed Violet's habit of reading a vast array of e-books on stocks, investing, and other forms of passive income and even laws on buying and selling estate. After being nagged by both parties, did Violet reluctantly explained in a stoically-veiled but embarrassed manner.

"I want to have my brothers under my custody as soon as I turned 18," she said while she tried not to fidget.

"No offense to your family", she continued looking at Wilbur, "It's just…" She gestured in the air, trying to find the right words, "It's just something I have to do not just for me or Dash and Jack… it's also for our parents."

Her friend, so moved by her words, had grabbed a surprised Violet in a hug, bawling. He remembered looking at her as though seeing her for the first time. But Wilbur did not feel pity for her chosen burden. He only felt pride for his friend.

But right now, he is feeling a large bump forming on his head. He stands up and began stacking the fallen books on a corner. Why did his Grandmother had to stack the fat books on Quantum Physics on the top shelf was a mystery.

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur looks up and involuntarily smiles. Bright violet eyes look at him questioning. Violet once told him that the scientists from the past government had explained to her that the gradual changing of her eye colour is in direct correlation with the strengthening of her powers. Now, the violet colour of her eyes had become questionably uncommon, that Violet has to wear contact lenses to hide it. She opted for her usual eye colour: a dark blue violet that is commonly mistaken as black.

Violet must have notice his amused grin. "I thought I'd give my eyes a rest. There won't be any people nearby, will it?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, not that anyone will notice. Your eyes are swollen from oversleeping."

She gives him a withering look. Trust him to point out something that he's right about taking her here.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet? Or should I say brunch?" he asks, glancing at the clock.

Violet nods. "I tried to check on Dash and Jack-jack but when I called home, Carl said they were out for Jack's 'civilian environment integration.'" A concerned look passes through her face while one hand touches the slender communicator in her wrist. "They'll be gone the whole day. I just hope Dash would call if something..." She didn't dare to continue.

Wilbur walks towards her. "You worrywart, they'll be fine. Jack-jack did well in his first one, remember?" He went behind her and began shoving her out the door. "C'mon, I might as well show you around."

They stop in the patio and look over the area. It is a beautiful day. Violet turns to a dirt path which he objects.

"I've been here before as a kid," he said, grabbing her hand. "I know a better track." He leads her to a dirt path going to the opposite direction.

They fall into a stride and Wilbur releases her hand, ignoring the jolts of electricity that had burned right though where his fingers had touched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lay your Objective Part 2**

"How, on your timeline, can you walk for hours?"

Violet walks stoically ahead. She once read that any buffoon can be a great orator once he was punched hard enough in the mouth. For Wilbur, it doesn't take that much suffering.

"I mean, people walk, true. But for the love of pizza, you expect me to walk around the lake? I thought we were just going to go for a stretch then back again. This is preposterous! It's hot, I'm sweating like hell and my feet hurt, they're tingling like crazy! We've done nothing but walk! Oh, yeah this is fun. But hey, if you prefer to traipse around for some illogical reason, you're going to find me passed out on the ground and risk me for heat stro-"

Violet turns around and gives him a look. That made Wilbur shut up immediately. He doesn't even look that tired.

"You're too used to the sliding sidewalks." She turns to the side of the lake and sits on a patch of grass. He can total 104 combat droids in 20 minutes but he can't walk for that long? The big baby.

Wilbur sits beside her, careful not to sit on any dirt. "Too used? Violet, this isn't 2002, nobody walks this long anymore. If you want to go around the lake, I could have bought the car."

_Teenagers these days_, she thought. "No, we don't," she simply said looking across the lake.

He gives an unheard sigh. Violet have been silently serious all throughout the walk like it's just another task to be done. And the way she holds herself. He steals a glance in her direction - a bit stiff and purposeful like a rigidly trained soldier, even her face looks that way.

They're asking for a miracle if the family wants her to relax.

A question interrupted his thoughts. "So, is this the place you were dropped off during summer when you were a kid?"

Wilbur blinks and finds himself looking at her namesake eyes. "It was supposed to be, but I got so bored that I started disassembling appliances and making new ones from it. Who knew parts of a microwave oven would make a good heat ray gun? Mom finally had to take me to Disney Galactica just to keep me away from the nuclear stove."

She gives him a wry smile. "You know, if that came from someone else, I know they would be joking. But if something that crazy came from you…" she raises a brow.

He gives a self-mocking appealing shrug and looks across the lake. "I was eight. What do I know?"

Violet is about to make a comeback when she spots something from her peripheral vision. Wilbur, who is also expecting a retort, turns to find her gone beside him.

"Violet? Hey!"

She stops before a rope dangling from a branch of weeping willow. Giving the rope a tug, she glances at its proximity at the edge of the lake.

Violet turns to Wilbur as soon as he reaches her. "We need to find a rubber tire- preferably from a car."

"What for?" he asks as he watches her place both hands around the rope and jumps, landing both feet on its thick knotty end.

She makes the branch bounce lightly with her weight. "What for? You see a rope dangling near a lake and you don't go nuts?"

"We get to hang ourselves? " he asks dryly.

Violet gives him a look that could wither grass.

Wilbur smiles at her reaction. "Just kidding. Does it have something to do with jumping in the lake?"

"Yes."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Violet, you do know I was still joking, right?"

When Violet's expression doesn't change, Wilbur looks at the water suspiciously. "Are you sure the water's even sanitary?"

She looks at him impatiently, "I'm sure its fine. What else is a lake for?"

"But it got lots of bacteria," he leans back slightly as though the water might jump at him.

Violet rolls her eyes. "No wonder you were bored," she said. She jumps back on the ground and continues on the dirtpath. "I can go check the garage later then I'll show you."

Wilbur follows suit and the walk once again became a silent one. But then he's suddenly given something to complain about.

"Ugh! Why does it have to be muddy in here?"

Violet looks at the long stretch of mud ahead of them. "It did smell like rain earlier."

Wilbur snorts. "It did rain during dusk, but you were too asleep to notice it."

"Here we go again. Yes, sleep did a good thing for me." She gives him a look. "Happy?"

Violet didn't bother to wait for an answer as she glances at the trees stretching on each side of the widened path, missing the rare smile on his face at his question. She is here with him, just the two of them together and she's questioning what he feels?

"Well?" she asks, turning to look at him.

Wilbur quickly looks up. "The canopy of the trees must have protected the moisture from the sun."

She nodded as she prods the ground with her shoe, "And the path is so wide, the roots of the trees are far from the middle, causing loose dirt- hence mud puddles." Violet then walks onward.

"Oh c'mon, Violet! My shoes hate mud." He stares at her retreating form before following after.

"I told you I'm taking a walk," Violet replies as soon as he catches up.

"You mean scan the parameters? I know you, Violet. Later, you'd be making a map of this place." Wilbur carefully steps in places that are considerably less dirty or sinky. Unfortunately, there isn't much.

Violet doesn't bother to shrug. "It never hurts to know your location."

"Okay, that's it." Wilbur steps in front of her and begins to walk backwards in their stride. "If we're going to make sure you have a real vacation, first, you're here to relax, leave your tasks of paranoia to me."

He winces when his foot made a slurping sound and sank several inches. That is going to take a lot of cleaning. "Second, you got to stop using technical terms."

She rolls her eyes, ignoring the squishiness under her feet. "You can stop me on my verbal habits on the day you stop using yours."

Wilbur frowns as he continues their stride in his backward pace. "I don't say 'That's an excellent question' after every question."

Blame his father for making him his practice audience before every lecture when he was little. If Wilbur did not fall asleep, the lecture can be deemed a success. Of course, Wilbur as a kid asks a _lot_ of questions, some which even challenges Cornelius himself.

Violet quirks an amused brow at the fact. "Not only that. You also say,'" she puffs out her chest and puts on a confident face, "'I got everything under control.'"

He thought for a moment, ignoring the poor state of his sneakers that he will mourn later. "Yeah, I do say that, sometimes."

"Right before something explodes."

"Hey!" Wilbur gives her a playful shove.

Violet makes an amused face and shoves him back.

He shoves back harder.

Violet loses balance and lands on her behind with a splat.

Silence envelopes the woods as Wilbur stares in horror. He didn't mean to do that. He takes a step forward.

"Violet, I'm-" Then he stops when he saw something for the first time.

From a stunned expression, a mischievous glint began to glow in her eyes as her lips quirk into a smile. He steps back when he saw her hands squeezing the soft, squishy earth between her fingers, her eyes locked on his white shirt.

"Oh, shi-"

He runs away laughing with Violet at his heels. Mud balls whizzes past him as he runs back at the direction of the house. Still laughing madly, he shouts behind his back.

"Ha! You sure are a lousy shot-"

SPLAT.

Wilbur blinks the sludge from his eyes as he realizes that he's now facedown on the mud. Somewhere behind him, he can hear Violet nearby hooting with laughter. He sits up in disbelief as he looks at the dirt sliding down his fingers.

Violet laughs even harder when he spits out dirt. Then Wilbur looks at her with a smile. She stops laughing, sensing a strange disadvantage.

It was a smile of someone who's got nothing to lose.

Slowly, she steps back, grinning, from the mud monster that she had created and runs.

Mud splatters everywhere when Wilbur tackles her into the ground. Quick as a cat, Violet slips out from underneath him and body slams Wilbur's back before he can get up. He collapses back on the muddy puddle with a _splork._

Wilbur raises his face from the filth with dirt running down his chin, play-angry but nevertheless, a little pissed.

"VIOLET!"

Uncaring about the state of her clothes and laughing like crazy, she tries to escape while he's incapacitated but a hand shoots out and grabs her ankle making her fall down on the mud again. Violet felt herself get drag across the soft sludgy earth. She rolls herself on her back and Wilbur pushes her down the ground on her shoulders.

"I'm going to-"

Grabbing fistfuls of mud, she rubs it in his hair like she's shampooing his head. Wilbur yelps comically in horror and lets her go. Just for a good measure, she yanks down the collar of his shirt and dumps a handful of mud inside. Laughing, she scrambles up and turns to run, but then Violet felt the back- collar of her top lift up and cold sludge slides down her back, making her shriek.

"WILBUR!"

He laughs as he forms a huge mud ball in his hands but then a ball of muck smacks him square on the chest.

Soon the air was thick with mud balls and laughter. This isn't exactly what Wilbur had planned as her vacation. But what the heck, seeing Violet having fun for what seems like a long time is a primary objective.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Ah, the clash between two people of different timelines. They have each have a different definition of fun but a mudfight can be relatable to anyone. According to Wikepedia MTR, Wilbur's motto is "I got everything under control." I have no idea where that came from. I never played the game version.


End file.
